Auguste
by Asrial
Summary: Auguste : 1er Empereur de Rome. Auguste : clown burlesque, bouffon.


Auguste

Auguste : 1er Empereur de Rome.

Auguste : clown burlesque, bouffon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pour la plus part des gens, Tony Stark était ce qu'il présentait au monde et aux médias: un milliardaire, playboy, génie, philanthrope. Il était un petit con à l'intelligence fulgurante, hautain, méprisant, ignorant des autres, sourd à leurs émotions et avec bien trop de temps et d'argent disponible pour l'empêcher de faire toutes les bêtises que son esprit fécond pouvait bien inventer. Qu'il ait faillit être tué en Afghanistan n'était finalement qu'un juste retour des choses. Le karma se payait toujours.

Pour les Avengers, il était le gars avec qui ils se battaient et qu'ils ne voyaient presque pas en dehors de ces moments-là. Le type bourré aux as qui payait tout pour eux ou presque et qui les avait invité à vivre confortablement dans le luxe de sa tour de New York, sa générosité immédiatement éclipsée par sa fortune, au point que personne n'avait pensé à le remercier réellement de leur avoir refait en à peine quelques jours un étage à chacun. Tous avaient acceptés la chose comme si c'était la plus naturelle du monde. Stark était riche après tout. Et s'ils devaient tous travailler ensemble, c'était normal que lui les loge. Il avait de la place dans sa tour vide tout juste finie. Peu importait qu'elle doive être le siège social de SI à la base. Ce n'était qu'une entreprise après tout. Quelle importance si leur présence la mettait en danger. Ils n'y avaient même pas pensé fallait-il avouer.

Pour le SHIELD, il était une épine à leur flanc. Une force qu'ils étaient incapables de contrôler, un allié forcé qu'ils devaient subir et dont ils n'arrivaient pas à obtenir les secrets. Une future menace même. Et lorsque le SHIELD ne pouvait contenir une menace, ils l'éliminaient, Tony en avait tout à fait conscience. Alors il se débrouillait pour leur envoyer régulièrement de nouveaux plans, de nouvelles armes malgré la nausée qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il en dessinait une nouvelle. Il savait très bien que tout ce qu'il dessinait pourrait, un jour, être utilisé contre lui.

Pour ses ennemis, il était un cauchemar à pattes mais qu'ils respectaient tous pour son intelligence et sa capacité à venir à bout de tous les plans qu'ils pouvaient inventer. Sortit de ça, Stark était plus une perpétuelle catastrophe naturelle qu'ils devaient de débrouiller pour garder sous contrôle. Pepper en avait tellement plein les bras qu'elle avait finis par rompre. Etre son employée était déjà assez difficile à supporter sans en plus être sa copine. Rhodey ne pouvait que comprendre et approuver. Bien pour ca qu'il préférait et de lui rester sur sa base de l'air force quand on n'avait pas besoin de lui et juste passer une fois ou deux par an ou juste appeler Tony sur son portable.

Il était finalement juste triste que ce soit ses ennemis qui respectaient le plus Anthony Stark.  
Il était finalement juste écœurant que ce soit un de ses ennemis qui le connaissait le mieux.

"- Jarvis ? Combien a-t-il bu ?"

"- Presque deux litres de whisky, monsieur."

Loki soupira lourdement avant de vider par magie l'estomac de l'ingénieur pour éviter qu'il ne fasse encore un coma éthylique.

Avec une bordée de jurons, il le souleva de sa table de travail pour aller l'allonger sur le sofa effondré dans un coin de l'atelier.

"- Merci d'être venu, monsieur."

Loki sera les mâchoires.

Stark avait encore perdu du poids.

"- De rien, Jarvis. C'est moi qui ai une dette envers lui." Et si, au départ, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait donné son numéro de portable à l'ingénieur, il commençait à se dire que les Avengers n'étaient pas à moitié autant les alliés de Stark qu'ils voulaient bien le montrer. Sinon, pourquoi était-ce lui que Jarvis appelait pour mettre Stark au lit après s'être assuré qu'il ne mourrait pas de ses excès dans son propre vomis au lieu d'un des cinq crétins qui dormaient ou mangeaient à quelques étage au-dessus d'eux sans se soucier une seule seconde du maitre des lieux ?

"- Les sorts que vous avez jeté sur les tunnels de ventilation ont été également très utiles, je vous en remercie."

Loki grinça encore une fois de plus des dents. C'était ce que Stark avait demandé de lui pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Pas grand-chose. Juste protéger son atelier et le kernel de Jarvis contre toute intrusion non autorisée. Les agents du SHIELD pourraient tourner leur vie entière dans les couloirs ou les tunnels de ventilation jusqu'à en mourir de vieillesse, ils ne parviendraient jamais à simplement trouver leur chemin jusqu'aux différentes salles. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un simple sort de confusion d'un basique merveilleux. Même guidés par des GPS ils ne trouveraient pas leur chemin. Les secrets de l'ingénieur était bien protégés par la magie du sorcier.

Une fois Stark sous une légère couette et son sang purgé de l'alcool, Loki disparu.

Triste était le jour ou l'ennemi était plus attentif au bien être de sa future victime que ses amis.

Sans doute pour ça que Jarvis l'appelait lui et non l'un des autres. Il ne voulait pas laisser une chance a Natasha et Clint, surtout, de mettre leur nez dans l'atelier de son maitre.

XXXXXXXX

Anthony Stark souriait. Ce sourire insupportable qui donnait envie à Steve de lui refaire le portrait à la phalange parfois.

Stark avait encore sauvé les meubles, une fois de plus. Et personne ne lui en était reconnaissant.

Une fois de plus.

Non, Fury lui hurlait dessus d'avoir mis en danger deux civils présents sur les lieux et qu'il ne soit pas sorti quand il le lui avait ordonné. Peu importait qu'il en ait évacué lui-même une vingtaine. Peu importait que les autres Avengers aient fait sortir les autres. C'était sa faute si deux femmes étaient restées cachées dans le faux plafond des toilettes pendant la prise d'otage et le désamorçage de la bombe qui avait suivi. Comment pouvait-il savoir ! Il avait eu besoin des scanners de Jarvis pour autre chose que vérifier si deux idiotes ne faisaient pas une crise d'hystérie dans un coin, genre par exemple, désamorcer une putain de bombe !

Mais Anthony Stark ne disait rien. Il se laissait crier dessus parce qu'au moins, il faisait encore partie des Avengers. Tant que la moitié au moins des fonds du SHIELD viendraient de Stark industries, le SHIELD ne pourrait pas se permettre de le jeter dehors, n'est-ce pas ?

Parce que Anthony Stark adorait faire partie des Avengers.

Il adorait faire partie de quelque chose.

Même s'il devait se mentir sur la soit disant amitié des autres pour lui, même s'il savait qu'ils ne le laissaient rester que parce qu'il était utile et bourré de pognon.

Tony savait parfaitement qu'il n'était toléré que pour l'argent et ses inventions. Et parce que le laisser sans surveillance serait trop dangereux pour le SHIELD.

Il savait que s'il n'était pas sur la liste des méchants, il n'était pas non plus sur la liste des gentils comme le Cap.

Lui, il était sur la même liste que Bruce, celle des menaces potentielles.

Finalement, Fury les laissa repartir.

Le SUV les ramena à la tour Stark dans le plus grand silence. Il était rare que Tony rentre avec les Avengers mais ce soir, il en avait besoin. Cette connivence entre eux lui manquait. Même s'il n'en faisait jamais vraiment partie, il avait besoin d'en profiter, même si c'était juste pour l'effleurer du doigt sans y avoir droit.

"- Stark, il faut qu'on discute de ce qui s'est passé."

Tony agita la main. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire encore engueuler, merci beaucoup.

"- Ca va aller, Cap ! Je crois que Fury a tout dis."

"- Tony…."

"- Non, c'est bon, c'est ma faute si je n'ai pas réussi à scanner un bâtiment de 78 étages pour repérer deux gonzesses planquées dans un faux plafond. J'ai pigé."

"- mais…" ce n'était pas ça le problème enfin ! N'avait-il donc pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que Fury avait dit ?

Sans attendre, Tony abandonna les Avengers pour regagner son atelier.

Clint voulu le suivre mais Bruce le rattrapa.

"- Laisse-le. Il est en colère."

L'archer n'insista pas malgré l'évidente inquiétude sur son visage. Pourquoi Tony était-il en colère ? D'accord, il s'était fait hurlé dessus par Fury. Mais bon sang, le directeur avait raison ! Tony aurait dû sortir quand il le lui avait ordonné. Peu importait le bâtiment. Peu importait les deux civiles. Tony était passé à 7 secondes d'être pulvérisé par la bombe.

Il aurait dû sortir quand Fury lui avait ordonné.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jarvis aurait pu soupirer qu'il l'aurait fait.

Son maitre était encore ivre au point d'en être malade.

Il hésitait à appeler encore une fois le prince Loki à son aide. Il y avait longtemps que le jotun ne devait plus rien à Stark. Il était douteux que le prince ne le sache pas. Aussi, Jarvis rechignait à lui demander de l'aide.

Quand Tony tomba de son bureau avant de se mettre à vomir sans chercher a bouger, il se résigna à appeler à nouveau à l'aide le super méchant.

"- Il va finir par se tuer."

"- J'en ai bien peur, monsieur."

Tony flottait dans une semi inconscience bienheureuse où il faisait des rêves charmants. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il soit au chaud sous sa couette, propre, et que quelqu'un lui caresse les cheveux. Pas n'importe quel quelqu'un en plus ! Un de leurs pires ennemis. Enfin, d'après le SHIELD.

Tony savait bien que Loki n'était pas vraiment une menace. Si on lui fichait la paix et qu'on lui montrait le respect qui convenait, le prince était absolument charmant. Fou, taré, dangereux, puissant, affreusement malsain et encore plus blessé que lui mais réellement charmant. Et avec une éducation en plus !

L'inventeur se rencogna un peu contre la cuisse sous sa joue. Les muscles du jotun étaient dur mais confortables.

"- Qu'est-il possible de faire, Jarvis ?"

"- Malheureusement, pas grand-chose, Prince Loki. Ils ne se comprennent tout simplement pas. Sans compter le complexe d'infériorité de monsieur."

N'importe qui aurait éclaté de rire. Tony Stark ? Avec un complexe d'infériorité ? La blague ! Mais Loki savait, lui. Il avait le même ou presque. Comme Tony, il luttait chaque jour pour ne pas se laisser détruite par ça plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Gentiment, il remplaça sa cuisse par un oreiller maintenant que Stark dormait pour de bon.

"- ….Jarvis, nous sommes d'accord que si rien ne change, il va se tuer. Soit à boire, soit sur le terrain." L'IA ne pouvait qu'être d'accord malheureusement. "Je vais avoir besoin de ton accord alors. J'ai peut-être une idée mais…Elle est risquée."

Jarvis en était presque aussi écœuré que résigné.

"- Prince Loki, monsieur Stark est en train de se tuer aussi surement que les Avengers l'y aident sans même s'en rendre compte. J'ai bien essayé de leur faire comprendre mais je ne suis qu'une IA."

Les Avengers ne comprenaient pas plus la nature de Jarvis que la nature du problème de communication entre Tony et eux.

"- ….Alors, nous allons enlever Stark."

"- …..Pardon ?" Malgré tout, l'IA était choquée.

"- Je vais autoriser un des innombrables super imbéciles qui font la queue pour attaquer New York de s'en prendre à Stark."

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, Jarvis aurait pu rire.

"- …Dois-je comprendre que les divers super vilains doivent avoir votre autorisation pour attaquer la ville ?" C'était surréaliste.

"- A part Victor et Eric, évidement."

Le mutant et le roi de Latverie, comme lui, avaient chacun leur Némésis personnelle. Il était extrêmement rare qu'ils s'en prennent aux autres aussi chacun restait-il chez soi en bonne intelligence. Pour les autres par contre…

"- Disons que je limite la surpopulation de la vermine. Tu n'as pas besoin de le répéter à qui que ce soit."

Les Avengers étaient ses jouets à lui. Tout seul. Il fallait le mériter pour avoir l'autorisation de les cabosser.

"- …..Il n'arrivera rien à Monsieur Stark, n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Je ne le quitterai pas des yeux, Jarvis. Il sera probablement un peu malmené, un peu blessé, mais rien qui ne sera un risque pour sa vie. S'il devait arriver quoique ce soit de vraiment dangereux, je le sortirai de là à la seconde"

L'IA hésita un peu mais toutes ses projections allaient dans le même sens. Au mieux, Stark serait mort dans trois ans. Au pire, il ne passerait pas l'hiver.

"- …Allez y."

Loki hocha sèchement la tête.

"- L'un et l'autre faisons ça pour lui, Jarvis. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser." Même si ça restait de la trahison quelque part.

Le prince disparu pendant que Jarvis déplaçait la bande de surveillance sur un serveur sécurisé. Personne ne devait voir ce qui venait d'être décidé

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

Sa tête était lourde, ses paupières aussi.

Il avait absolument mal partout.

Où était-il ?

Son souffle était chaud, presque étouffant. Comme s'il était retenu par quelque chose. L'ingénieur chercha à repousser le bout de tissu qu'il avait sur le visage avant de réaliser qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Ses mains étaient attachées.

Il était assis sur une chaise, attaché, incapable de bouger, avec un sac en tissu sur le visage qui l'aveuglait.

Sa respiration se précipita dès qu'il eut réalisé sa situation.

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Pour tenter de repousser la crise de panique qui montait rapidement, il se concentra sur ses souvenirs.

Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ?

Ha ! Oui ! Le Vilain de la Semaine. Un type qui avait la capacité de concentrer l'énergie. Et visiblement de la consommer aussi.

Lorsque l'alerte avait été donnée, il était dans son labo, en train de travailler sur une nouvelle version du carquois de Clint. C'était la faiblesse de l'archer. Quand il n'avait plus de flèches, il n'avait plus de flèches. Rideau, on passe à la baston à la main ! Tony était persuadé qu'il pouvait fabriquer une imprimante 3D assez rapide et en même temps légère, pour fournir l'archer en flèches de secours sur le terrain. C'était difficile évidement, mais il était Tony Stark que diable ! Il arriverait bien à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il y avait toujours un moyen.

Appelé par Jarvis, il avait enfilé son armure puis avait précédé l'équipe sur les lieux de l'attaque avec Thor pendant que les autres les suivaient en Quinjet. Par les coms, Coulson leur faisait le topo de ce qu'ils savaient. Et c'était très peu.

Ils s'étaient posés avec Thor non loin du vilain du jour. Le type devait avoir la petite trentaine et détruisait un barrage pour dieu seul savait quelle raison idiote un vilain avait une raison d'agir. Quand il avait vu les deux Avengers, il avait été visiblement ravi. La destruction systématique c'était immédiatement arrêtée. Elle n'avait eu d'autre raison que de les faire venir.

Après ? Tony n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en rappeler. Thor avait été repoussé avec violence quand il avait tenté d'utiliser Mjolnir, l'arme rendu inutile sur le sol, vidée de son énergie. Puis il avait tenté d'utiliser ses répulseurs. Le vilain s'était nourrit de l'énergie libéré au point que l'ark avait commencé à vaciller. Tony se rappelait d'une fulgurante douleur puis plus rien.

"- Y a quelqu'un ? Je dois dire que l'hospitalité pèche un brin mon mignon."

Sa voix étouffée par le sac était effrayante même pour lui. Ou était-il ? Il faisait jour ? Il était dans un appartement ? Une cave ? Une mine ? Autre chose ?

"- Et ça pue, sérieusement, y a des bons toubibs hein, pour les problèmes de transit."

On arracha le sac de son crane pour lui braquer une lampe en plein visage. Une nouvelle vague de terreur balaya Tony. C'était exactement ce que les Dix Anneaux avaient fait quand ils l'avaient capturé.

"- Allons Stark. Ne vous montrez pas mal élevé."

"- Alors ne vous montrez pas aussi sordide. Sérieusement si vous vouliez me parler, suffisait de prendre rendez-vous hein ? C'est à ça que ça sert les secr…"

Il se prit une gifle monstrueuse qui le laissa à moitié étourdit. Petit à petit, ses yeux s'habituèrent un peu à la lumière. Il voyait la caméra maintenant.

Ca le fit sourire.

Une réaction inattendu par son ravisseur et qui lui valut une autre baffe. Tony grimaça. Une de ses dents c'était déchaussée un brin.

"- vous voulez quoi ? Demander une rançon ?" C'était hilarant.

"- Et bien quoi ? Demander de l'argent contre la vie de l'homme le plus riche du monde. J'avoue, ce n'est pas très original, mais c'est toujours efficace

"- parce que vous croyez vraiment que quelqu'un va payer ?"

Tony aurait presque pu en rire. Vraiment, personne ne le connaissait.

"- et qui croyez-vous qui va payer ? SI ? Le SHIELD ? La mère Michelle ?"

"- Et bien si quelqu'un veut vous récupérer, ils auront intérêt à payer."

Cette fois, Tony éclata de rire.

"- payer, vraiment."

"- Quoi ?" Le vilain commençait à s'agacer. Pourquoi est-ce que Stark riait comme ca ?

"- Vous croyez vraiment que le SHIELD va payer pour moi ? Au contraire, je suis sûr qu'ils vont applaudir des deux mains et des deux pieds avant de se précipiter a la tour pour tenter de récupérer Jarvis et toutes mes créations. Les Avengers ? J'en fais partie uniquement parce que je paye pour tout pour eux. Ils me tolèrent parce que je suis pratique et que je leur fournie ce dont ils ont besoin. Rogers va probablement fêter ma disparition jusqu'au bout de la nuit, Barton et Romanov auront même une augmentation et une promo avec un peu de chance ! Thor s'en contre balance. Le seul qui va peut-être vaguement me regretter, c'est Banner. Et Encore. J'arrêterai de l'embêter à venir le voir dans son labo et a tenter de le faire socialiser comme ça. Même Coulson fêtera probablement la chose avec une délectation que j'imagine d'ici. Tous enfin débarrassés de leur cauchemar à pattes ! La chance !"

Tony eut un petit rire qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot qu'autre chose.

"- Et SI…. Pepper pourra enfin réactiver les chaines d'armement comme elle en rêve et avec tous les blueprint qu'elle a d'avance, SI va faire son beurre au moins jusqu'à sa retraite. Elle aura plus qu'à vendre et être la femme la plus riche du monde !"

Stark eut un sourire un peu fou sans voir le malaise évident chez son kidnappeur. Le pauvre type se demandait de plus en plus s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur.

"- écoutez, Stark. Moi, je veux juste de l'argent. Je m'en fiche de l'acheteur. Si vos amis veulent pas vous récupérer, je suis sûr que plein de gens seront ravi de vous mettre la main dessus."

Oui, ça c'était une bonne idée!

Le type sortit pour aller mettre son annonce sur le blacknet. Si le SHIELD ne donnait pas suite, il trouverait toujours un acheteur ailleurs. Stark valait quand même pas mal d'argent mine de rien !

Une fois seul, le sourire de Tony disparu pour être remplacé par une résignation sans nom. Il se laissa aller à pleurer un peu même si ça n'arrangeait rien sans voir la petite lumière rouge de la caméra qui continuait à tourner.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve était livide. A deux places de distance, Fury était presque aussi pale que lui.

Bruce était en larmes, Barton semblait dévasté, la colère de Thor menaçait de faire déborder les gouttières du Triskelion. Quant à Natasha, elle était aussi imperturbable d'apparence que jamais. Pour ceux qui la connaissaient bien, ses phalanges crispées sur son bras étaient la preuve qu'elle était dans une rage folle.

"- Il…. Tony…il croit vraiment tout ce qu'il a dit ?" Murmura Steve d'une voix blanche.

Coulson en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

"- Nicholas…"

Le vieux directeur en avait les mains qui tremblaient.

"- Trouvez-le. Trouvez le et ramenez le à la maison."

Comment Tony pouvait-il penser qu'il n'était qu'une variable d'ajustement, un boulet, juste un ennui perpétuel qui n'était accepté que grâce à son argent ?

"- Vous avez pu remonter la transmission ?"

Sur l'écran, Tony s'était un peu plus vautré sur sa chaise. Il avait mal, c'était évident. Un œil au beurre noir était en train d'apparaitre à droite et sa pommette gauche était visiblement cassée.

"- On arrive à rien monsieur." S'excusa un des opérateurs.

"- Demandez à Jarvis."

"- Monsieur ? Si on le laisse entrer dans le système…"

"- je m'en fout !" coupa Fury. "Laissez le faire !"

Le technicien ouvrit les pare-feu pour laisser l'IA s'incruster dans le système. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour trouver des informations. Qui elles, n'étaient pas agréables du tout.

"- Monsieur Stark est en Afghanistan."

S'il pouvait y avoir une pire nouvelle pour Tony, ils ne voyaient pas ce que ça pouvait être. Pourtant, contrairement à eux, Jarvis n'était pas inquiet. Certes, son maitre était dans une situation périlleuse et il allait en souffrir physiquement. Mais ce qu'il pouvait y gagner valait le pari qu'ils faisaient sur l'avenir.

"- Rassemblez toutes les unités disponibles. On va le chercher. Jarvis, il nous faut une situation précise."

"- Vous l'aurez."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le forcer à relever la tête.

"- étiez-vous obligé de l'abimer ?"

"- tient donc." Bafouilla Tony. "Hammer."

Une baffe le replongea dans l'inconscience avant que les acheteurs potentiels ne se succèdent. Comme prévu par Tony, toutes les demandes de rançons revenaient par la négative. SI ne négociait pas avec les terroristes, pas plus que le SHIELD, la Navi, la NSA, le FBI, la CIA ou tout l'alphabet. Tony Stark ne serait qu'un mort de plus passé en pertes et profits. C'était triste parce qu'il était important. Mais dans le grand tout, il n'était pas si important. Nombre de gens seraient d'ailleurs ravi de sa disparition. La seule question était : qui serait l'héritier de l'empire Stark.

S'ils savaient, ils n'auraient pas été aussi avides de le voir mort.

Tony reprit conscience quand on le détacha de sa chaise. On le remit sur ses pieds de force. Il portait toujours sa tunique en polymères qu'il portait sous son armure. Elle était comme une sous armure qui l'avait plus d'une fois protégé de blessures graves.

Ses kidnappeurs tentèrent de découper la chose avant de lui mettre un flingue sous le nez jusqu'à ce qu'il l'enlève. On le plongea dans un bac d'eau glacé qui le refit basculer dans une crise de panique mémorable. Il n'entendit pas les moqueries et le mépris de ses agresseurs pendant que les souvenirs de se noyer remplaçaient tout le reste.

On finit par le sortir de l'eau, le sécher puis lui enfiler de force un costume de qualité déplorable mais au moins, il était à la bonne taille.

Puis on le traina plus qu'autre chose dans ce qui avait été un marché aux bestiaux avant que les guerres ne ravage le pays.

Près de Tony qu'on avait attaché à un mousqueton qui pendait au bout d'une chaine au plafond, Mark 45 attendait bien sagement, désactivée.

Elle avait été juste désactivée. Elle était en parfait état, juste vide de toute énergie. Tony ne pouvait même pas la réactiver avec son code d'autorisation et laisser Jarvis le sortir de là.

Il frémit.

Tony venait de réaliser qu'une bonne centaine de personnes étaient dans les gradins. Tous le regardaient avec la même avidité malsaine. A part un qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Dans le reste… oui, il en reconnaissait une bonne partie. Des ennemis commerciaux, des ennemis tout courts, des psychopathes, de simples vilains à qui ils avaient bottés le cul avec les Avengers.

On lui enfonça le bout d'un aiguillon électrique pour mener les bœufs dans le flanc. Stark n'eut même pas le temps de censurer un hurlement de douleur. Son ark se mit à briller comme un soleil sur sa poitrine pendant que son cœur se mettait à battre follement pendant que l'ark s'emballait momentanément.

Tony s'abandonna dans les chaines, incapable de rester plus longtemps sur ses pieds. Sans elles, il se serait roulé en boule sur le sol en sanglotant.

"- La mise à prix est de dix millions"

S'il n'avait pas eu si mal, Tony aurait pu être scandalisé. Dix millions ? C'est tout ? Il valait au moins cent fois plus que diable ! La seule question était de savoir ce que l'acheteur voudrait faire de lui.

Résigné, il ne chercha même pas à se débattre quand on lui enfonça encore l'aiguillon électrique dans le dos ou les jambes. Personne ne viendrait pour lui. Avec un peu de chance, il mourrait vite. Son kidnappeur n'était pas idiot, son acheteur ne le serait probablement pas plus. Ils ne le laisseraient pas approcher de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait l'aider à se sauver.

XXXXXXXXXX

"- Jarvis ?"

"- Monsieur Stark a été déplacé. Je sais exactement là où il est."

L'IA imposa une carte sur l'écran du quinjet.

"- ici. C'est un ancien marché à bestiaux."

"- tu es sur ?"

"- Je perçois les variations électromagnétiques familières dues à l'ark de monsieur Stark."

Bruce resta incrédule. Ces variations existaient évidement. Mais elles étaient si infimes ! Comment Jarvis pouvait-il les percevoir ?

"- j'ai peut-être détourné un satellite militaire d'espionnage chinois." Avoua l'IA.

"- JARVIS !"

"- ne vous en faites pas, Directeur. Les chinois cherchent juste la panne. Quand nous n'en auront plus besoin, le satellite prendra une course de destruction dans l'atmosphère cohérente avec la perte de contrôle et de signal. Personne ne saura rien de ma petite…indiscrétion."

Non mais on le prenait pour qui !

Fury secoua la tête. L'armure d'ironman était très, très loin d'être la plus belle et la plus dangereuse création de Stark. Jarvis l'était.

"- ETA dix-huit minutes."

En espérant que ce serait assez tôt pour le sauver. Tony avait été enlevé depuis presque 72 heures quand même.

Steve alla chercher son bouclier histoire de vérifier chaque attache et d'être sur que tout était prêt.

Le visage fermé, il n'arrivait pas à cesser de penser aux paroles de Tony. Eux qui pensaient satisfaire de besoin de solitude de Tony en le laissant en dans son atelier s'étaient bien trompés. Il n'y avait que Clint, désespéré de faire sortir Tony de son trou qui n'avait jamais abandonné. Quitte à passer par l'aération. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le chemin de l'atelier mais n'avait pas renoncé. Ce n'était pas sain pour Tony de rester aussi seul. Il avait eu raison.

Steve ferma les yeux quand les larmes menacèrent de l'aveugler. Il s'en voulait ! Il s'en voulait tellement ! Ils s'en voulaient tous sans exception. Qu'avaient-ils ratés de plus pour que l'isolement, l'incompréhension et la…oui, la dépression de Tony atteigne ce niveau d'auto destruction.

Ils étaient tous coupables. Il n'avaient vu que le masque de l'ingénieur, juste ce qu'il voulait qu'ils voient, trop effrayé sans doute à l'idée qu'ils le chassent pour de bon.

"- Steve…tu vas te faire mal…" Natasha serra gentiment ses mains dans les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche le bord de son bouclier. Le bord coupant de l'arme avait commencé à attaquer le cuir de ses gants.

"- C'est notre faute."

La jeune femme hocha juste la tête.

C'était leur faute en effet.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"- 189 millions."

"- 200 !"

"- 210 !"

"- 215 !"

"- 300 !"

Un murmure enfla dans le marché aux bestiaux abandonné. 300 millions, c'était beaucoup quand même ! Qui était ce type qui dépensait sans réfléchir. Fallait pas déconner. Acheter Stark pour en faire son chien, ok. Mais on pouvait rester courtois pendant les enchères et ne pas augmenter le prix d'un tiers comme ca ! Ça ne se faisait pas.

"- Qui dit mieux ? Une fois ? Deux fois ?"

"- 301 "

"- 304 !"

"- 310 !"

Si Tony n'avait pas eu si mal partout, il aurait sans doute été fier que les enchères pour son cul s'envolent comme ça. La plus part des enchérisseurs s'étaient tuent depuis un moment à part cinq. Une femme asiatique en robe chinoise verte (Madame Hydra ? Ca collait aux descriptions en tout cas), Hammer, le Mandarin (putain, il était pas mort lui ? Stark était écœuré), Killian et un type inconnu en blanc de la tête aux pieds dont Tony n'arrivait pas à voir le visage. Les autres acheteurs s'amusaient visiblement comme des fous à observer la suite des enchères même si elles étaient longues. A mesure que la douleur le forçait à reprendre un peu conscience de son environnement, Tony réalisait qu'il n'était pas la seule vente de la journée. Son armure serait sans doute vendue après, puis la jeune femme nue recroquevillée sur le sol, avec plein de copains des deux sexes et de tous les âges derrière elles. De l'autre côté de l'arène, des objets étaient en train d'être emballés, sans doute les ventes précédentes. Il reconnut sans même savoir comment un Degas, un Rodin et un générateur de plasma à fusion froide. Sans doute le prototype volé à cette firme suisse quelque semaine avant. Il avait tenté d'avoir les plans mais l'inventeur les lui avaient refusés. Il devait s'en mordre les doigts. Quoique, les morts ne se mordaient pas grand-chose. Le pauvre type avait été tué pendant l'attaque sur son labo.

"- 400 millions." La voix était calme, cultivé, avec un accent que Tony ne parvenait pas à analyser mais "monsieur en blanc" semblait déterminé à le gagner;

"- Hé mon mignon, si tu voulais mon cul à ce point, fallait juste te pointer à une soirée hein, j'ai jamais été farouche" Il fut remercié de son commentaire par un petit rire froid venu des tribunes et un nouveau coup d'aiguillon, cette fois dans le ventre.

Ca fit protester les acheteurs potentiels. Ha non ! Ils enchérissaient pour une marchandise en relatif bon état ! Stark avait déjà visiblement une patte folle et les deux épaules déboitées. Fallait arrêter où ils se retiraient de l'enchère.

Les adjudications reprirent.

410, 415, 420, 450, 500… Ça n'en finissait pas.

Stark se sentit dériver dans une stupeur douloureuse jusqu'à ce qu'on le détache. Il n'avait pas entendu les cris. Il n'avait pas vu les agents débarquer de partout pas plus que les Avengers tomber sur le râble des organisateurs avec une férocité rare. Il ne réalisa pas non plus que Steve le détachait avec précaution pendant que Coulson gérait les autres esclaves pour les évacuer avant qu'ils ne rasent le bâtiment une fois vide de tous et de tout.

Il se bouina juste contre le large torse et sombra enfin dans l'inconscience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Nous sommes le mardi 18 avril, il est 14h23 et il fait 15 degrés."

Tony ouvrit difficilement les yeux.  
La lumière était tamisée, de la musique douce tournait en sourdine et…. Oui…c'était la voix de Jarvis.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'ingénieur. Il était…A la maison ?

L'ingénieur essaya de se redresser. Ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar ?

"- Ne bougez pas monsieur. Vous avez eu les deux épaules déboitées et les omoplates fracturées. Votre bassin a été fracturé ainsi qu'une de vos jambes et votre poignet gauche.

Ha…Ca expliquait qu'il n'arrive pas à bouger. Il était couvert de bandage de la tête aux pieds.

"- Vous avez aussi de nombreuses brulures dues à l'électricité"

"- Combien…"

"- Vous avez été fait prisonnier 4 jours. Vous dormez depuis 6 sous assistance médicale."

"- Comment…"

"- Le SHIELD et les Avengers sont venus vous chercher, monsieur. Ils ont rasés le lieu de vente, embarqué tout le monde et remontent à présent la filière de vente d'objets d'art, de matériel et celle de ventre d'esclavagisme."

"- Ou…"

"- Monsieur Rogers est actuellement en train de tenter d'ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie en m'insultant parce que je ne veux pas le laisser entrer. Les autres attendent derrière. Monsieur Barton à choisit de tenter sa chance par les conduits d'aération."

Et comme ceux-là n'étaient pas protégés…..  
L'agent chut sans grâce de la bouche d'aération. Sans ses réflexes aiguisés depuis des années, il se serait lamentable crouté sur le sol, sans doute en se blessant gravement. Là, il opéra un retourné acrobatique qui aurait été parfaitement exécuté si une chaise fourbe n'avait pas décidé à la dernière seconde de se placer entre son pied et le sol. Clint atterrit donc en paquet que le sol avec un "Aie" viril.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fout là, Barton ?"

"- Voir comment tu vas, Jarvis laisse personne entrer à part le toubib."

"- Bruce…"

"- Non, pas Bruce. Un toubib que j'ai jamais vu. Il a dit que c'était ton toubib attitré. Je savais pas que t'avais un toubib attitré !"

Tony resta perplexe. Il n'avait pas de toubib attitré. Mais si Jarvis le disait…Qu'est-ce que l'IA avait trafiqué ? Ce n'était pas la question la question pour l'instant. Il verrait ça avec l'IA plus tard.

"- Alors vous avez mis un terme à un groupe d'esclavagistes ? C'est cool !"

"- Tu plaisantes, Stark ? On n'en a rien à foutre. On ne savait même pas que ces types étaient là. On était venu te chercher toi."

Un pauvre sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Tony.

"- Ho…C'est gentil." Sans doute faux, mais gentil de lui mentir.

Clint le foudroya du regard. Evidement que l'ingénieur ne le croyait pas.

"- Jarvis, tu peux laisser rentrer les autres ?"

"- Je ne crois pas, monsieur Barton."

L'archer lâcha un juron sanglait mais n'insista pas. Il s'assit prudemment sur le bord du lit.

"- Sérieux Stark…..Tony…. on était mort de trouille pour toi." Il hésita. "On a vu et entendu ce que tu as dit à ton ravisseur tu sais…. Tu crois vraiment qu'on reste ici juste pour le fric ? Ou parce qu'on a l'impression que tu nous doit quelque chose ?"

Clint n'était pas en colère. Juste très triste.

Tony baissa les yeux. La honte lui brulait les joues et le front. A moins que ce ne soit la fièvre de ses plaies infectées pour certaines.

"- Tony…"

Clint lui prit gentiment la main dans la sienne pour la serrer avec douceur.

"- Merde, même Fury était au bord des larmes quand le Cap t'as posé sur la couchette médicale du quinjet. Steve est inconsolable, Natasha n'a pas quitté la salle d'armes depuis qu'on t'as récupéré ou presque et la seule chose qui a empêché Bruce de détruire totalement l'arène c'est qu'il était trop occupé a étrangler ton agresseur en lui hurlant qu'il allait le tuer. Bruce, Tony. Pas Hulk."

Et il ne parlait pas de Thor qui avait pleuré comme un veau pendant des heures tellement il culpabilisait d'avoir été un frère d'arme à ce point en dessous de tout.

"- Tony…."

Clint lui caressa gentiment la paume de la main du pouce.

"- T'as vraiment cru…. Tony…." L'archer ne savait pas trouver les mots. Comment faire comprendre à Tony qu'ils l'aimaient tous. Il n'était pas un boulet, ou juste toléré. Il faisait partie intégrante de leur groupe, de leur famille. "Je suis désolé qu'on t'ai laissé tomber à ce point tu sais."

Tony parvint à reprendre assez son calme pour récupérer sa main et son masque.

"- Pas besoin de faire semblant, Barton. Je sais ce que vous voulez. Vous ne mettrez la main ni sur les plans de l'armure, ni sur Jarvis."

"- Mais…mais je m'en fout de ça, Tony !"

"- ah oui ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais à passer ton temps à essayer d'accéder à mon labo !"

"- Tony, tu restes là-dedans des fois 48h d'affilé sans boire ou manger. On est tous inquiets pour toi ! Tu verrouilles la porte et tu laisses personne entrer. Tu pourrais être MORT qu'on en saurait rien."

"- Jarvis."

"- MAIS BON DIEU JE M'EN COGNE DE JARVIS !" S'énerva l'archer. "Je veux juste être sur que tu vas bien, que t'es pas en train de baigner dans ton sang après une explosion ou incapable de bouger par terre parce que tu as fait une telle hypoglycémie que tu finis par en crever !" Cette fois, Clint était en colère. "Mets-toi bien ça dans le crane, Stark ! On t'aime ! Tous ! Même Coulson, même Fury ! On était mort d'inquiétude pour toi. Quand on a vu…Jarvis passe-lui la vidéo."

"- Monsieur Barton, je ne sais pas si…"

"- PASSE CETTE PUTAIN DE VIDEO !"

De l'autre côté de la porte, Bruce avait été chercher un chalumeau au propane pour tenter de s'attaquer aux gonds qui commençaient à rougir lentement.

Tony ne put que subir la vidéo du début à la fin.

"- …ha…Et ben j'ai battu des records de pathétique." Même se pisser dessous dans son armure n'avait pas été à ce niveau. Bravo Stark, record battu.

"- c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de nous ?"

"- Il faut que j'ouvre la porte monsieur. Avant que monsieur Rogers et monsieur Thor ne finissent par la faire sauter."

"- …Sauter ? "

"- Miss Romanov a proposé l'ANFO qu'elle avait dans son sac à main."

Tony renifla. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que Natasha foutait avec de l'ANFO dans son sac.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une poignée de super héros au visage de cendre.

Sur la pointe des pieds, ils vinrent entourer le lit du blessé qui détourna les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été bien fait son bandage sur son poignet. Vraiment, du travail d'orfèvre et…

"- Stark, le SHIELD vous a toujours surveillé pour vous protéger. Deux des soldats dans votre HUV étaient de chez nous quand vous avez été enlevé la première fois." Commença Fury avant de se prendre un pain de la part de Coulson.

"- ce que cet idiot essaye de dire, c'est qu'on s'est toujours inquiété pour vous. Certes, on vous surveille, mais parce que qu'on s'inquiète pour Tony, pas pour avoir quelque chose de Stark."

"- Ha ouai ? Alors pourquoi je suis sur la liste "a risque du SHIELD ?" Tony était écœuré des mensonges et des contrevérités. "Bruce aussi y est."

"- Et j'y étais il y a encore peu de temps, Tony." Murmura Steve.

"- Ben voyons."

"- Nous n'avons pas de liste de menace potentielles, Stark." Grogna Fury. "On a juste une liste de menaces. Point. Vous êtes estampillé 5 sur 10, Banner 6, Rogers 6 également et même moi. Je crois que je suis à 4 ?"

"- 7." Coupa Coulson.

"- 7 ? Pourquoi sept ?"

"- Ton abonnement à tricot magazine je crois. C'est suspect."

Steve eut l'air scandalisé avant de couper les deux andouilles.

"- La liste "à risque" est la liste des suicidaires potentiels, Stark. Et y a un putain du monde dessus." Dont le directeur à nouveau. Travailler comme Directeur du SHIELD n'était pas super pour la stabilité mentale.

Tony hésita. C'était idiot tout ça. Hein que c'était idiot ?

Steve s'assit de l'autre côté du lit.

"- Tony…"

"- Ha vient pas me faire des mamours, Rogers. Je sais que tu me détestes. Toujours à me comparer avec mon père. Howard ceci, Howard cela, à quel point il était merveilleux, à quel point il était super. A quel point je suis un minable." Il était au bord des larmes.

Steve se mordilla la lèvre. Evidement qu'il avait dit tout ça. A son grand regret. Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il en était revenu. Il avait eu le temps de se mettre à jour un peu et surtout, d'apprendre à connaitre Tony.

"- Tony. J'étais réveillé depuis quelques jours à peine quand Loki a débarqué. Moins de deux semaines avant, pour moi, c'était encore la seconde guerre mondiale." Steve retint en sanglot. Les mains tremblantes, il prit celle de Tony. "Moins de trois jours avant, je venais de perdre mon compagnon. Et en me réveillant, je venais en plus de perdre les seuls amis qui me restaient. Comment voulais-tu que je ne me raccroche pas à ce qui pour moi n'était pas le passé, mais quasi mon présent."

Clint et Natasha échangèrent un regard. Steve ? Son compagnon ? UN COMPAGNON ? Barnes ! Oui, ça expliquait à quel point Steve était suicidaire lorsqu'ils l'avaient réveillés; les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis toujours. Le perdre avait dû être atroce pour le capitaine.

Tony était parvenu à la même conclusion. Timidement, il serra les doigts de Steve dans les siens pendant que le capitaine tentait de régner sur son émotion.

"- Pour moi, ils étaient encore tous là il n'y a pas deux ans Tony. Je n'ai pas vu les changements de Howard, sa…déchéance." Parce que c'était ce que ça avait été. "Il était mon ami… Je suis…Désolé qu'il ait été un père aussi atroce, Tony. "

L'ingénieur comprit à mots couverts ce que voulait dire le Capitaine. Steve ne pouvait que se raccrocher à ses souvenirs enfuis dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Ce n'était pas après Tony qu'il en avait eu. C'était juste qu'il était totalement perdu. Et en deux ans, jamais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réussi à trouver la force de réellement discuter. Steve restait sur la défensive parce que Tony était juste agressif et Tony était insultant parce qu'il ne concevait pas que quelqu'un puisse dire du bien du salaud qui avait gagné son enfance et une bonne partie de sa vie.

"- je suis désolé." Murmura Steve. "Tu es mon ami. Et je n'ai même pas vu que tu allais mal. Je croyais… Que tu ne voulais juste pas de moi." Et comme ça avait fait du mal à l'ingénieur, ça avait grandement ébranlé la confiance du capitaine, augmentant son agressivité vis-à-vis du milliardaire.

L'aurait-il pu, Tony se serait redressé pour prendre le capitaine dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer comme ça. Ça lui serrait la gorge et la poitrine désagréablement.

"- …C'est pas grave." De son point de vue, il n'y avait rien à pardonner.

Bruce s'approcha à son tour après avoir piétiné longuement à côté du lit.

"- Je suis désolé Tony. Je n'ai jamais voulu te donner l'impression que tu es insupportable."

Au contraire, il adorait quand l'ingénieur venait le trouver dans son labo pour jouer avec lui. Simplement. "….C'est juste que souvent, tu ne réalises pas que je travaille sur des produits dangereux." Il avait peur s'il se blesse, qu'il se tue même avec ce qu'il faisait. Ca terrifiait Bruce que Tony puisse être blessé à cause de lui. Alors oui, souvent, il lui interdisait son labo. Parce que c'était dangereux. "Je croyais que tu faisais exprès, que tu savais…." Lui aussi en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Et puis, Tony était tellement enjoué pendant leurs soirées tous ensembles. Tellement enthousiasme…sarcastique bien sûr, piquant souvent, mais ça restait Tony.

Bruce n'y tint plus. Il prit délicatement Toy dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire de mal.

"- On t'aime tous Tony." Murmura encore le scientifique.

Stark finit par éclater en lourds sanglots explosif. Entre la douleur, les gens qui étaient là autours de lui, qui était réellement mort d'inquiétudes pour lui, qui s'en voulaient…Qui l'aimaient vraiment ? Il craquait. Il resta longtemps à pleurer dans les bras de Bruce jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement nerveux et physique le fasse sombrer dans une inconscience proche du coma plus que du sommeil.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?" Aboya un jeune homme blond habillé de blanc.

"- Ha Docteur, excusez-moi." Protesta Jarvis. "Je n'ai pas eu le choix de les laisser entrer."

"- Et bien tout le monde dehors !" Siffla le médecin avant de pousser tout le monde hors de la chambre.

Les Avengers protestèrent tous. Ils étaient physiquement mal à l'aise de s'éloigner de leur ami.

"- Vous pourrez revenir le voir, un par un, demain, pas plus de dix minutes par personne."

Les Avengers finirent par obéir. Ils laissèrent Tony seul avec son médecin. Le toubib vérifia chaque blessure qu'il nettoya avec un liquide bleuté. Les plaies se refermaient vite. Les os seraient plus longs à soigner mais eux aussi reprendraient vite leur solidité;

"- Comment va-t-il ?"

"- Tu peux voir en direct l'évolution de la guérison, Jarvis.

"- Qu'auriez-vous fait si les Avengers n'étaient pas venu le chercher ?"

"- j'aurais dépensé mon demi-milliard pour le sortir de là et bricolé autre chose pour qu'ils viennent le chercher." Murmura Loki. Avec gentillesse, il embrassa l'humain sur le front. "Il va aller bien maintenant, Jarvis. Ne t'en fait pas."

"- il aura eu de la chance de vous avoir."

Loki haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien fait à part programmer les souffrances d'un ennemi après tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis.

"- J'espère que vous aurez un jour quelqu'un pour vous tenir ainsi par la main" Insista l'IA.

Le jotun eut un petit rire froid.

"- C'est trop tard pour moi, Jarvis. C'est la différence qu'il y a entre un héros et un vilain. Un vilain n'a personne pour le rattraper quand il tombe. Moi, je ne suis pas tombé, j'ai lâché."

Le jotun utilisa encore un peu sa magie sur les plaies de l'humain puis partit. Il reviendrait au matin.

Même s'il avait ordonné aux Avengers de laisser Tony tranquille, il savait parfaitement qu'à peine aurait-il tourné le dos qu'ils seraient à nouveau autours de lui.  
C'était parfait.

Le jotun remonta le col de sa veste. Il bruinait doucement. Son appartement vide et son chat l'attendaient pour le diner. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait eu personne pour le rattraper. Mais il doutait qu'il ait accepté une main qui se tend, quel qu'elle soit.  
C'était la différence entre héros et vilain.

Entre l'empereur et le clown.


End file.
